FIG. 1 is a view showing a configuration of a general air conditioner 1.
In general, the air conditioner 1 is an apparatus that cools and/or heats an indoor space via sequential implementation of compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation of refrigerant.
Referring to FIG. 1, the air conditioner 1 includes a cooling/heating cycle comprised of a compressor 2, an outdoor heat exchanger 5, an expansion valve 8, and an indoor heat exchanger 4. In addition, an indoor fan 6 may be provided near the indoor heat exchanger 4, an outdoor fan 7 may be provided near the outdoor heat exchanger 5, and an accumulator 3 may be provided near the compressor 2.
In addition, the air conditioner 1 may include a flow path switching valve 10, for example, a 4-way valve, which selectively supplies refrigerant into a given direction to cool or heat an indoor space. As refrigerant is introduced into one side of the 4-way valve 10, the 4-way valve 10 selectively supplies the refrigerant in an arbitrary direction.
Here, the 4-way valve 10, used to switch a flow direction of refrigerant, may be operated via axial rotation of a valve body that determines a flow path of refrigerant. More specifically, the valve body is rotated by a prescribed angle within a housing, in order to determine a specific discharge flow path.
In addition, the flow path switching valve must have air-tightness to prevent leakage of refrigerant by hermetically sealing a gap between the valve body and the housing.
Typically, a refrigerant flow space may be hermetically sealed via contact friction between the valve body and the housing. However, the valve body coming into contact with the housing may be worn due to rotation of the valve body, and such wear may cause deterioration of air-tightness.
Therefore, there is a demand for a novel valve configuration which may enhance durability and reliability as well as air-tightness.